Crystal Promises
by xXSailorQueenXx
Summary: [Silver Millennium] Mercury knew meeting him would happen in the future however the variables of being able to see him where unknown, possibly futile. However, she promised herself that it would happen even if it was the irresponsible thing for a senshi of the princess to do.


**I couldn't figure out exactly what I wanted to do the one-shot on so I settled for Mercury and Zoisite interacting and meeting for the first time ^^ I based most of what I wrote off the manga and yes, this is during the Silver Millennium. I seem to be doing a lot of these stories lately...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own the plot of the story ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crystal Promises<span>**

Mercury gently closed the large navy, old book and her eyes beamed with a faint soreness most likely the hours of reading underneath dimmed room, her room. A fire glared with its intense blazing flames, dancing in its own secure area, but at the same time, it warmed her skin with warmth, loving touches that soothing her when she did read. She loved the peaceful and serene atmosphere of her room that shone her tranquil soul. It did not over shine her worry for her princess, her friend who would scattered to the Blue Planet repeatedly, never taking her studies as serious as she needed. Oh, when will that bubbly, cheerful girl take the time to learn the necessity of what makes a queen, when would she take her role as princess of the moon and the heir to the Silver Crystal seriously?

She dreaded her princess taking the throne without learning what the crown entitled her too. Mercury stood, her blue strap dress draped the floor; she knew it was only false fear. She felt her mind plead to her to explore the planet that she had never stepped foot on ever since she was only infant, born into the senshi and princess role by Queen Serenity. What the planet had to offer amazed her rose her curiosity to a level of overstepping her restrictions and strolling the odd planet. If Serenity could descend to the planet then why could she not?

Mercury was the senshi of knowledge and the knowledge she had the Blue Planet was undeveloped enough for her. She knew the risk of running the planet without caution, as the Terrans were not the kindest of people in the Solar System. However, she would not let that evade her curious nature; she would walk carefully amongst the grounds of the foreign lands and take notes, research, in a certain amount of time. She would stay away from any forms of distractions.

A deep haunting knock banged against her door and Mercury swiftly carried herself towards it, opening it, "Oh, Mars, is there something you need?"

Her Martian friend grimaced, a troubled look enclosed her eyes, "Serenity is gone. It's your turn to retrieve her."

Mercury remembered that her leader had recently fallen under the weather and the senshi decided to let her rest, helping her with her tiresome duty of bringing the princess back to the castle. Mercury theorized that the multiple times Venus had descended to the Blue Planet led to her becoming ill, an illness that the water senshi had yet to figure out.

She nodded, "Very well. However I do have something to speak of with you and you can repeat the message onto the others,"

"What is it?"

Sucking in a cool breath, Mercury parted her lips to speak, "I would like to study some of the planet forms on Earth. My lowest knowledge of the planet pains me."

Mars stared at her friend, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't mind if you go but the dangers that lurk on that planet are great."

"I know that but I will not mess with the people of the planet, I only want to study the life forms that prosper on the planet. Majority of it does not occur on the Moon or any other place."

"Only studying the life forms?"

"Yes, only them, I promise to stay out of sight of any Terrans."

Mars gave her a doubtful look, "Then I don't have a problem with it but be careful."

Mercury felt elated that Mars approved of her going to the Blue Planet despite their princess wandering to the distant lands every day. Mars pursed her lips, sighing softly; she had a deep, warm feeling that something good would come of this, but what it was, she did not know.

"But please bring the princess back. I'm going to have a talk to her about dwelling on unknown territory," Mars shook her head at her last few words that she grumbled annoyingly to herself.

Mars left the door open and stridden away from the water senshi. Mercury smiled brightly, focusing herself on the task of retrieving the princess. Maybe she could keep the princess occupied with the new plants that she brings back or possibly another test was fine with the senshi. A faint transparent glow emitted from Mercury, engulfing her surroundings in a pale white light, evaporating her into a walkway to the Blue Planet.

* * *

><p>With the sun shining high in the forever-stretching blue sky, Mercury could tell it was noon. There were very few fluffy white objects—no clouds, they were clouds—drifting endlessly across the skyline. The glaring sharp rays of the star bore into her eyesight and she moved her eyes away from the blinding light, it was not safe to look at the star, as she knew that very well herself. Her eyes moved to the grass—they had some on the moon but by plucking one, it did not feel like the green grass on the moon, it looked the same but the texture was thinner, silkier.<p>

Mercury pressed her circular earring on ear, a blue transparent visor appeared, "I wonder what the makeup of this grass on this planet is made of,"

A breeze caress Mercury's cheeks and exposed arms, chest. The evergreen trees gleamed with sparkles of light, dancing slightly in the small movement of the breeze. Mercury stored her new information on her computer, opening her hand and letting the piece of grass on her palm float away onto the invisible wind. This wind felt more natural then what blew across the moon's surface, she had feeling that this was what Princess Serenity wanted to feel and experience.

"Oh, my! I forgot the princess," Mercury said embarrassed at her sudden distraction, "Must hurry and find her…"

Mercury strolled underneath the shaded brown trees, her eye shining in glee when she saw the same furry brown animal scatter across the branches. A thick, large bush glazed her skin with its medium sized leaves. A tweeting sound from one of the trees stopped her in her slow stroll, she smiled in amazement, wonder, what was this organism? She had never seen anything like this.

She raised her finger to the creature who hopped away, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, little one."

The creature did not move for a few minutes then hopped with caution to her finger, "Come on, no harm will come to you."

Mercury felt the sharp feet grab her finger and she lifted her finger down, her visor reappearing across her face. She used another finger to rub the creature's head, its soft head astonished the senshi, she wanted to keep it, but how could she keep such a creature without the consent of the Queen?

She placed the small furry organism on her shoulder and continued to find her way to the castle that Mars informed her that the princess adventured to daily. She saw stone structures of a building and knew she found it. The trees stopped at the nicely cut shrubs, Mercury knew then that this may be a garden of some sort as she saw dozens of varieties of flora plants. Her eyes took in the stone fountain, the worn stone pathways, and the beautiful flowers growing and blazing with the light of the sun.

Mercury stepped forward then moving away when she saw a distant figure facing away from her. She could see blond curly hair tied into a ponytail; she could see the white uniform the person wore. The person rose up from his bended position causing Mercury to panic and hide behind a tree. Her heart pounded against her chest as she peeked her blue eyes from around the tree, she blushed a light pink, and her eyes shined with admiration.

His green eyes were alluring to the water senshi, she felt soaked into them, drowning into their beautiful color. She had never seen any eyes like those before, ones that would led to her wanting to stare into them for eternity. Moving her head a little more to the side, she watched him water a closer batch of flowers to her.

_He does not seem to notice me yet_ Mercury thought as a few minutes had flown by.

Mercury moved her feet, accidently stepping on a fallen branch, a crunch echoed her mistake. The man stopped watering the flowers and looked up; Mercury blushed deeply and moved away shyly, her heart still banged against her chest. Their eyes connected and Mercury looked away. Maybe it was best that she find the princess and leave before things led to worse.

She turned to leave, she would perhaps find the princess elsewhere, "Wait," she heard a voice speak, a hand gripped her soft delicate ones. Her face faded deeper into the red, her raced faster, "…is there something you needed?"

Mercury blinked and turned her head over her shoulder, "Oh…uh…no I−I−came for Princess Serenity," she stuttered.

"Ah, so you are the Moon. I am surprised that Sailor Mars did not make such a…fiery entrance again to come and retrieve Princess Serenity," He said with a calm gentle voice, Mercury felt herself feel like air and his voice melted her tender heart.

_Oh, Mars…_Mercury thought shaking her head.

"I must leave to find her−"

"At least let me know your name," He said tightening his grip on her hand and Mercury bit her lips.

_Yes, only them, I promise to stay out of sight of any Terrans._

Mercury made a promise of not talking to anyone on the planet yet she could not help to speak to such a handsome man. She never believed Venus's talk of first love at first sight but she was slowly starting to believe that it was true. Her face still felt warm and she tugged slightly her hand free but his grasp was stronger.

"I am Princess Mercury," She was not currently in her senshi form but in her princess attire. She wondered what his name could be. A charming one perhaps one that fitted his appearance; whatever it was, she would love it, she had a strong feeling that she would.

The man beamed, "Mercury…" He whispered his eyes soften, "Such a lovely name. I am Zoisite, princess."

_Zoisite_ she whispered in the security of her mind, it rolled and made itself a home in her tranquil thoughts. Her body turned fully to Zoisite as he let her hand go, her hand dropped back to her side.

"Well then Zoisite, it was my pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again but I must leave, I have important duties," She paused lost in his eyes for a second, "…to attend to."

"You can stay longer, I…" Zoisite trailed off.

"But the princess has to urgently be returned to the castle, maybe I can come again visit you, again…soon," Mercury quickly spoke, her heart pained at the aversion of leaving so soon.

Zoisite frowned, "…Hopefully, I would like to see you again," He muttered underneath his breath. The woman before him dawned him with her angelic beauty, he had only seen her once, and that was when she helped bring the moon princess back to her kingdom. He dreamt of seeing the woman again and here she was, spying on him. Zoisite was not ready for to leave again, this was his only chance, and every second, she tried to slip away, bringing her duty into the conversation.

"I will take you the prince. They should return from their walk in a few minutes," He said reluctantly, tightening his fist tightly. Mercury nodded.

"Thank you for your help, Zoisite."

The walk to the garden gates was quiet until Mercury spoke up again, "You have such a beautiful planet. I admire the growth and life on this planet, there is nothing like this on neither the Moon nor Mercury."

"I guessed that was so. You people of the Moon Kingdom are quite mysterious, none of us Terrans have a clue on what occurs there."

Mercury smiled, "Everyday life like yours. Children are born, couples are married, and death sings its coming end, it is the same as your planet, Zoisite."

"Nothing special?"

"No, however that is what most Terrans think. After all, we are a distant land, kingdom…even a world. They believe us to think we are the gods when we are not, we are like them, ordinary people."

Mercury felt the bird on her shoulder that she forgot was there lift into the air and flew back into the natural woods. Zoisite was for once paying attention to some giving their idea of the world, he rarely listened to Jadeite, and Nephrite no matter what the topic was however, he was interested in what Mercury had to say. She was from the heavens, not Earth, which Zoisite had almost seemed too forgotten.

"…are you there, Zoisite?"

Zoisite shook his head meeting those deep blue eyes, "Oh, what is it that you said?"

"I said are we at the gardens? I hear Serenity's voice."

The breeze ruffled Mercury's hair, which slid over her face. Zoisite found himself moving the stranded pieces of hair out of her face, he watched in amusement as Mercury blushed a deep crimson red.

"Yes, we shall part from here," Zoisite said moving his hand back while Mercury broke eye contact. Mercury missed the warmth of his hand but she had to remind herself that she was here on task, bringing Princess Serenity home. She could not become carried away by this man.

"Thank you for your help, we will meet again, I promise," Mercury muttered the last two words. She promised herself that it would happen even if it was the irresponsible thing for a senshi of the princess to do. Mercury planned on allowing her research to include Zoisite, he would answer most of her questions and in a way, give her a chance to learn more about him.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was pretty much fluff :3 So adorable! Another poll with new couples is up. I hope some of you vote :D If you have any suggestions for stories, PM me only. Welp, that's all, gotta go and finish the new chapter for Eternity's Winter Passion and Spring Flowers ^^ Review please!<strong>


End file.
